Kawai Hanabi x Male reader
by Blackops3596
Summary: Love can be found anywhere, even in a sports store! KHxM
1. KH -C1-

"Hm? Which one should I buy?"

The place you were located at was at a sports store called Sports'in'Buy. Where anything sports related can be bought there. Jerseys, equipments for baseball, basketball, football, soccer and every other sport can be found. Many people would often roam around the huge store, either buying any equipment or hanging out by the cafe inside the store. The sports store and the cafe were merged together. Twenty percent of the store was the cafe while eighty percent of it was the Sports'in'Buy.

Currently, you are attending a water polo university. The life-long dream of yours was that you wanted to compete in the water polo olympics when you grow up. It won't be easy since everyone in the olympics were trained professionals. The year right now is 2015, you wait until it was Japan's turn to host the Olympic Games on the year 2020. Only five years of hard training had to be done, four years of training in the university, and two and a half years for training for the Olympics.

The business you had by the aquatics section of the store was to buy a new speedo. The old one you had before didn't fit anymore, and so, you are here. Things couldn't be anymore awkward on the fact that the speedo section was next to the women's bikini and swimsuit section. You couldn't decide which speedo would be best suited for you. Either the one with adjustable ties or the expensive one.

"I wonder which is the better choice?" You said to yourself.

Suddenly, a girl comes out of the corner and walks by the swimsuit section, right next to the speedo section. Something caught your attention from this girl, it was her short, wavy, magenta hair. Her eyes were magenta colored as well. You tried focusing on what you were doing before but you couldn't help but stare at her facial features as well. She then turns her head around towards you and looks into your (e/c) eyes.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Oh um...I-I-I don't think so." You stuttered.

She moves the direction of her eyes to the speedo section and look right back at you.

"Oh need help on picking out a speedo?" She said.

"N-now that I think about it, I actually do."

She walks beside you while looking around the speedo section.

"I'd say that..." She pauses for a second, she picks up a speedo and hands it to you.

"This would be the best choice." She smiled.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because my older brother is in the swimming Olympics. He uses the company's accessories so much, that he brings them there, plus he got placed second." She said.

"Wow, he must be really good!"

"Sounds like it to me too. Do you swim?" She asked.

"Not exactly, I play water polo."

"Woah, that must be one of the hardest sports to play in, right?"

"Believe me, it's hard. But once you train and get used to it for a while, it'll be easier to handle."

"Sounds cool." She said as she picks up the swimsuit she was searching for. But suddenly, her stomach rumbles in hunger.

"Looks like it's time to eat." She said as she rubs her stomach.

Coincidentally, your stomach rumbles as well.

"Looks like I have to eat too."

Both of you look at the cafe located at the far left of the store.

"Are you busy at the moment?" You asked.

"No, why?"

"Do you want to talk a bit more, at the cafe?" You asked her.

"Sounds like a great idea, after we buy our stuff first."

"Right! But before we do, may I ask for your name, please?" You asked politely.

Your sudden request causes her to giggle.

"Sure, the name's Kawai Hanabi. It's a pleasure to meet you!" She smiled.

"(Y/n) (L/n), a pleasure to meet you as well, Hanabi. I like the name 'Kawai'."

"Oh...uh...thank you." She blushed slightly.

You and Kawai walk towards one of the lines to pay for your stuff. The two of you didn't talk while at the line. After the long wait, you finally managed to pay for your stuff. Since Hanabi was behind during the wait at the line, she paid before you. And thus you waited for her until she finished, that ways you can eat with her at the cafe. When she completed the payment, she looked at you and nodded. It was a sign that she was ready to eat with you.

She walks with you to the cafe and wait for another line for the final time. Just like always, the line was long, same as the line from Sports'in'Buy.

"The cafe's busy as always, isn't it?" You commented.

"Yeah, not to mention the lines." She said.

"It's probably going to be Christmas by the time we reach the front of the line." You commented.

"Yeah, right!" She laughed.

At the front of the line, the two of you finally had a waitress to lead you to a table for two. It wasn't decided on who will be paying the bill at the end. So that wouldn't be much of a worry case for now.

"I'll be your servant for today, do you want to order for your drinks right now while you look through the menu for your choice of meal?" The waitress asked.

"I would like (f/d) please." You said.

"Orange soda please!" Kawai said.

"Great choices, I'll be back with your drinks." The waitress left, leaving the two of you alone.

You and Kawai sit down by the table and look through the menu. Though it was strange that you decided to eat with a girl that you just met. All there was to it, was to have at least a good talk with her. The fact that she accepted the offer of eating with you proved that she would be a nice and gentle girl. So there would be nothing to worry about anyways.

"What are you going to order (y/n)?" Kawai asked, snapping back from your thoughts.

"Oh!" She startled you a bit there, you look through the menu. Hoping to find any of your favorite foods on it. With your luck, it had just that.

"I'll guess I'll be ordering the (f/f)."

"Sounds delicious, any desert after." She asked.

"Depends if I'm still hungry." You responded.

"Now that I think about it, which one of us will pay for the bill." She asked.

"Don't worry about it, Kawai. We'll figure it out later." You said.

"If...you say so." Hanabi said.

Because of your answer, she started to get worried on what kind of guy you were. Either a rude and selfish man, or a man with manners who is also a gentlemen.

 _If I end up being the one paying for my meal, I wouldn't be surprised._ She thought.

 **Flashback...**

She's in her dorm from Setouchi Keijo Training School, reading one of the latest magazines from her favorite fashion stores. Along with softball and Keijo magazines. She is roommates with two girls. The blonde and attractive, Mio Kusakai and the swift and playful, Rin Rokudo. Everyday would be a rather interesting day, especially when having Mio and Rin around. The two would sometimes talk about the trainees at the Setouchi Keijo Training School. Mostly the students from room 309, or as they call it "The empty room".

At one point when it came to the topic of boys, Mio asked Rin what kind of qualities would they want for a boyfriend.

"What would you want in a guy for a boyfriend Rin?" Mio asked.

"Hm, I never thought about having a boyfriend anytime soon." Rin responded.

"Would you rather stay single your whole life?"

"I guess, and besides, I want to focus on my career as a professional Keijo player!" Rin said in a confident manner.

"But what if you retired, what would you do then? Who's going to take care of you?" Mio asked.

"Erm, I never really thought about that." Rin said.

"Wouldn't you feel lonely as well? Especially when we're not around?"

"Now that you mention it."

"So what would you want in a guy?" Mio asked for the final time.

"Well, I want my boyfriend to be good-looking, a good guy, and I would also want him to be very good at sports. I prefer a buff guy too, not obese of course."

"Understandable, what about you Kawai?" Mio asked.

"Me? I-I d-don't know about t-that." Kawai stuttered.

"Oh come on, we know you have something!" Rin said.

Hanabi sighs.

"Fine, but promise to not tell anyone!" Kawai said out loud.

"Promise." Said both Mio and Rin.

"Good. To start, he needs to be fit but not too buff, romantic, a nice guy, he needs to know how to treat and respect a lady, I want him to love me no matter what, and also no piercings or tattoos either! Would be also nice if he didn't love me just because I'm a keijo player too."

"Wow, you're pretty picky yourself Kawai." Mio winked at her.

"Well, you asked me what I would want in a guy!" Kawai made both Mio and Rin to chuckle.

"Just kidding, we all have our own tastes in men."

"Really, what's your kind of preference for a boyfriend then?" Rin asked.

"Similar to your Kawai, but I would want a foreigner to date me, specifically an American who speaks Japanese. I think they're hot, especially when some of them have blonde hair as me!" Mio said.

"Not surprised at all Mio." Rin said.

They all giggle at Rin's comment. When the laughs die down.

"Just a piece of advice ladies, do not tell any of your guy friends that you're a keijo player. I feel as if that would be the reason why they would fall in love with you. If you ever have a boyfriend, tell him after at least a year later!" Mio said.

"Alright!" Said Kawai and Rin.

 **Flashback ends...**

 _Don't tell him I'm a keijo player, right!_ Hanabi thought.

The waitress came back with your drinks.

"Here's the (f/d) you wanted. And here's your orange soda miss." Said the waitress.

"Thank you!" Both of you said.

"Would you like to order now? Or do you need more time?" She asked.

"I'm guessing we're ready to order now." You said.

"Alright, we'll start with you mister!"

"Right, I'll order the (f/f)." You told her your order.

"Great choice, now what about you miss?" She turned to Kawai.

"I would like the omelette please!" Kawai said.

"Excellent choice. I'll be back in twenty minutes with your meals. May I please get your menus?"

You and Kawai pass her the menus on the table.

"Excuse me." The waitress said as she bowed down.

For the second time, she leaves you and Kawai alone. You decide to talk about the Olympic topic. About her brother being a professional water polo player in the Olympics.

"So, what kind of training does your brother do?" You asked.

"Let me think for a bit, he does water polo practices with his Olympic coach. When he has spare time, he doesn't just use it for any relaxation but he uses it to work out in his garage where all of his weights are located. Believe me, I exercised with my brother in his garage before. It is packed with weights!" She said.

"So maybe that must why he's so successful at water polo! What's his name?"

"Kai Hanabi." She said.

"That's a cool name, but I like yours better." You said causing her to blush.

"I'm flattered."

"Is that bad?" You asked.

"It's not that, it's just...you're the only one to say that besides my family." Kawai said.

"Well, I'm glad I said it. Hope it made your day a little better!" You smiled.

"Thanks."

"What kind of sport do you play, Kawai?"

She gets a short flash back on what Mio said.

 _Just a piece of advice ladies, but do not tell any of your guy friends that you're a keijo player. I feel as if that would be the reason why they would fall in love with you. If you ever have a boyfriend, tell him after at least a year later!_ Mio said in Kawai's mind.

 _That is, if I'll ever get one!_ She thought.

"I'm a...softball player."

"Really? Then why were you buying that swimsuit for?"

"Um, just for an...event?" She made the excuse.

"Ok?" You became suspicious of her.

The waitress arrives, along with the food the two of you ordered. Both the omelette and the favorite food you ordered.

"One omelette for you and one (f/f) for you." She left the two plates on the table.

"Thank you." Said you and Kawai.

"You're welcome, if you want any dessert, ask me and I can bring your order. Now, excuse me." Said the waitress as she left.

"Shall we eat?" Kawai asked you.

"Sure."

Before eating the food, you would be thankful for the food just like Kawai.

"Thank you for the food!" You both said.

She eats her omelette and you eat your food. It was a delicious lunch for you and Kawai. At the end of the day, dessert was never ordered. Both stomachs were now filled up with the delicious meals that were ordered.

"Been a while since I ate something worthwhile." Kawai commented.

"Tell me about it." You commented.

It was now the moment of truth. Kawai wanted to know who'll be paying for the meal. If it's her, then she will never talk to you again. If it's you, then you will be proved a gentleman.

 _I'm nervous, why?_ She thought.

"Let's go." You said.

You face the cashier face to face. The bill was about to be paid by you.

"(Y/n), it's okay I'll pay for my food."

 _What am I saying?_ She thought.

"Do not worry, a cute girl like you shouldn't be paying for her food. Especially when I'm the one inviting you." You said, causing her to blush harder.

It was too late, the bill was paid. Because of this, she finally knew of what kind of guy you were. A nice and a good-looking guy, just like how she wanted.

"Come back again." The cashier said.

The two of you walk out the store, Kawai was still blushing. A short silence occurred between you two.

"Thank you (y/n)."

"You're welcome."

She takes out her phone and checks the time. It was 3:35 pm.

"I have to go. You think we can talk again sometime?"

"That is if we bump into each other again at this store." You said.

"Don't worry about that. Close your eyes and hold out your hand!"

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine."

She turns around and takes something out of her pocket. When finished, she places something in your hand. It feels that it's a folded piece of paper.

"You can open up your eyes now."

You open up the paper and find out that it is Kawai's phone number. You turn to her and she winks at you.

"Call me!" She said, this made you blush.

She walks away, leaving you alone.

"She's pretty." You said.


	2. KH -C2-

Yesterday was one of the most warm moments for Kawai. She encountered someone who met the characteristics of her dream boyfriend. He was a good-looking guy, and not to mention a gentlemen. That man, was a certain someone called (y/n) (l/n). However, she still felt unsure about you. She wanted to learn more about you and vice versa.

 **Sunday**

It was 6am, still the weekend, the girls in the school had one more day off. Kawai has long been awake before Mio and Rin did. Just like anyone would do in the morning, she would take a shower, dry herself up, brush her teeth, dry up her hair with the blow dryer and put on her clothes. After getting all dressed up, she comes out of the walk-in closet to check on her roommates.

"Still asleep huh? Can't be helped I guess." She chuckled a little.

Since they attended this school for three tiring months already, it wouldn't be too much of a surprise for Mio and Rin to still be asleep. Especially when they are one of the elites of the school, the training they receive is beyond a beginner's level! They would usually wake up sometime at 9am. Kawai would set herself on her bed and watch a bit of television while she waited for the others to wake. On the first hour, she started getting sleepy. But then after another thirty minutes she started falling asleep. The last thing she said before falling asleep were the words:

"Love me (y/n)." She said as she now falls asleep.

Her dream starts to commence. She's in a fairly large bedroom. A bedroom filled with a large bed, a few book shelves, a desk for her make up and a closet filled with her delicate dresses. The radiant sun can be seen from the one window in her room, shining through her room.

"Where am I?" She said.

Kawai then notices that she's in a pink princess' dress.

"Why am I in a princess costume?" She said.

She lifts up her dress and runs to the only window in the room. To her surprise, she finds herself in a tower thirty meters off the ground!

"Why am I so high up!?" She said.

She finds a big door with a lock in front. There was no door knob, this was a problem.

"No way, I'm locked in here? Is this one of my weird dreams again? It may be exotic but I'll end up hating it in the end! Would be better if I was in a zombie apocalypse " She commented.

Suddenly, foot steps can be heard from the outside. The steps can be heard getting closer by the second.

"Maybe that person will get me out!" Kawai said.

The door opens, she expected someone that she knew to be the one unlocking the door. To her dismay, it was an executioner who had a black robe over his head with two holes cut out, allowing his eyes to have sight.

"It's time for your execution!" He said.

"What! What did I do!" She said.

"For the assassination of your father, King Hanabi!"

"Why would I do such a thing?" She said.

"Why don't you ask that yourself in the depths of hell!" He said as he walk closer to her.

"No, please no! I don't want to die, I didn't commit the murder!" She started tearing up as she walked backwards, stopping as she bumped into the wall.

"I have no choice but to execute you." He said.

"No, no! Please!" She said louder while crying.

The executioner grabs her hand and yanks her back up, dragging her behind him.

"No! I don't want to die all because of something I didn't do!" She screamed even louder.

"Someone...HELP!" She screamed.

Nobody came, it didn't seem like anybody had any trust in her. A few minutes later, she was a few feet away from the guillotine. She was forced to set herself on the ground before she had herself beheaded. The crowd cheered for her upcoming death. Only hatred filled the atmosphere of the crowd. Before she puts her head in the hole, the executioner said one thing to her.

"Actually, I killed the king." He said.

Her eyes widen and tears formed in her eyes.

 _Why me?_ She thought.

She wanted to set herself free, but her hands and legs were tied up with rope. Kawai had no chance for survival. The executioner was the one to control of when to drop the angled blade, all he had to do was pull the lever and there falls the heavy, sharp blade.

"Oh how I'll enjoy this!" He said out loud.

"HELP!" Kawai said loudly, giving everyone chills.

Out of nowhere, a sharp arrow launches through the air. Only then to know that it pierces through the flesh of the executioner. Cutting a huge chunk of his flesh from the right arm and then landing on the left part of his torso.

"Argh!" He grunted as he fell of the ground.

A man jumps to the top of the big wooden platform where the princess was on. He takes out a knife and cuts the rope tied to her hands and legs. She fidgets to get out of the hole and then looks at the black hooded man. She tries looking through the hood but he turns around immediately to the wounded executioner.

"She is not the murderer! You are!" Said the hooded man.

The executioner struggles to get up as his arm rapidly gushes blood from his arm. He was feeling light headed from all the blood loss. Luckily there were people surrounding the three.

"Looks like you caught the crook, haven't you? Been a good run, see you down there." He said before he falls to the bloody ground. Blood still oozes from his arm and the arrow this time pierces right through his chest, now exposing the tip of the arrow.

"So the executioner killed the king!" Everyone gossiped.

"It's better if we get out of here princess!" The hooded man said.

He grabs Kawai's arm and runs off with her in the forest. She starts to become curious of his identity. After a while of running, they end up in an open field. Only green grass, beautiful flowers and a big tree was in sight. They stop under the tree to rest. They both breathe for air, Kawai was first to recover.

"Who are you?" Kawai asked.

"You don't know? Isn't it obvious?" The hooded man said.

"No. Can you take the hood off of yourself?" She asked.

"Sure."

At that moment when the hood came off, you revealed to be her savior. He eyes widened when she recognized the identity.

"It's me Kawai." You smiled.

"(Y/n)!" She said, she hugged you.

"Thank you for saving me!" She sobbed.

"I'll do anything for my princess." You patted her back, causing her to blush in your chest.

She looks up at you and stares into your eyes. Your face comes closer to her's, same as her. You lean in closer to give her a kiss.

 _My first kiss is finally going to happen!_ She thought.

Then, voices were heard.

"Kawai, Kawai, Kawai!" It said even louder in the end.

Sadly, since it was her dream, she was woken up by her roommates before she even kissed you. However, what was more disappointing was that Kawai kept saying:

"Kiss me (y/n), I love you."

"Kawai!" Mio shook her body.

"Gah!" Kawai woke up suddenly.

She breathes for air slowly. After taking a breather, she looks at Mio and Rin who were staring directly at her.

"Mio, Rin." Kawai said.

"I see that you had quite a dream there." Mio said.

"W-what do you mean, Mio?"

"Don't act like you don't know what we're talking about." Rin said.

Slowly, Kawai starts to remember of what had occurred in her recent dream. The one where she was a princess, accused of being the murderer of her father. Just as she had a dim view of things around her, a mysterious dark-hooded man came into the rescue. After running away into the forest and ending up at a beautiful field, he revealed himself to be (y/n). Her one and only crush that she fell in love after his generosity.

Kawai then blushes at the thought.

"I'd never have such a dream!" Kawai said.

"Oh really, what about when you said 'Kiss me (y/n), I love you.' In your sleep?" Rin mimicked her, which caused Kawai blush in embarrassment.

"I said that!?" Kawai asked.

"No, we're just trying to make a fool of you, of course you said that!" Mio said sarcastically.

Kawai looks down at the ground trying to prevent her face from being seen by the two.

"Look, it's normal for girls to have a crush with a guy. But you know how we roll here,'spill the beans, or we'll spill it for you'" Mio tried convincing Kawai.

"Fine, I'll tell you about him." Kawai said, causing the two to squeal in excitement, which isn't like them.

Both Mio and Rin sit on Kawai's bed and look at her with smiles on their faces.

"Obviously, it's a guy." Kawai said, making Mio and Rin to nod.

"I met him yesterday at the Sports'in'Buy store.

"How did he look?" Mio asked.

"Did he meet your expectations?" Rin asked.

"He's a good looking man that actually met the qualities of my dream boyfriend!" She said looking up at the ceiling feeling happy.

"Cute! What did you two do yesterday? Did you two talk at least?" Mio asked.

"Yeah, we talked over lunch and-" Kawai was stopped.

"Awesome you two had a date already?" Rin exclaimed.

"Not exactly, we just talked about me. He was really willing to know more about me and my family." She said.

"What did you guys do after finishing lunch?" Mio asked.

"We left the store and went home, I also gave him my phone num-" Kawai was stopped once again.

"Oh my good gracious, my Hanabi is growing up so fast!" Mio said while hugging Kawai's head.

"Mio, stop it! I'm suffocating in your huge brea-" Kawai was stopped again.

"Wait, you didn't tell him that you're a Keijo player, do you?" Mio asked.

"Definitely not!" She responded.

"Good, he'll take advantage of you if you tell him. You know how most guys are." Mio said.

"It what if he's not one of those guys?" Kawai asked.

"You don't know that! You only met him one day! It's better if you know him a bit more, that ways you can know whether he's the right type of guy for you."

"Fine." Kawai said.

"Sorry to make things hard for you, but for this case, I think you might be telling this guy very soon. Just wait a while and then you can tell him, alright?" Mio said.

"Okay." Kawai said.

"Right, comb your hair again. We're going shopping today, you don't want to look like a mess in public, would you?" Mio aske.

"You're right, I'll get ready soon." Kawai said.

"Great we'll meet you downstairs in the lobby!" Rin said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Kawai said.

"Race you downstairs Mio!" Rin ran through the door.

"Ugh, it's not a race Rin!" Mio yelled as she went through the door as well.

Kawai goes inside the bathroom to comb her hair for the second time. This time she curls her hair a bit, just because she's going outside in public. Out of nowhere, she starts thinking of you again, wondering of what the things you like and dislike.

"Hm, I wonder if (y/n) will find me cute if he ever sees me with my hair slightly curled up? Maybe I'll meet him at the mall, who knows. I just want to see his face again." She said.


	3. KH -C3-

When the girls came out of the building, they took the train on the way to the mall. Luckily, there weren't many people on the train. So the three took a seat instead of standing up holding on to the pole. Upon arriving at the mall, Mio was the first to suggest on what store they would visit first.

"The clothing store we go!" Mio exclaimed with her fist pumped up in the air.

"Already? Can't we go to the arcade games first?" Rin asked.

"Not yet darling, clothes comes first. Then the fun starts at the end!" Mio said.

"That's right Rin, don't you want the boys to check you out?" Kawai asked.

"What would a guy see in me?" Rin asked.

"I don't know, maybe the way that swimsuit covers your fit and hot body." Mio teased.

"Don't say that out loud Mio!" Rin said.

"Oh right, my bad!" Said Mio.

"Besides, if you want boys to notice you, maybe you can find that kind of boyfriend that you're looking for!" Kawai said.

"Easy for you to say, I bet it'll be impossible to find my type of guy." Rin said.

"Never say never Rin. Now the clothing store we go!" Mio said.

The three went inside the mall and walked around to find any good clothing stores.

It turns out, you were in the mall too, without knowing that Kawai was in the mall as well. You were in the same clothing store where Kawai was in. But the thing is, the mall had two floors. The bottom floor is where the women's clothes was at. The top floor is where the men's clothing store was located. The name of the store was "Sorayomi's clothing kingdom." So it wasn't likely to find Kawai in the men's section. Unless, if she were to buy something for a guy.

The reason why you were in the mall in the first place was to complete some errands for yourself. With the money that you earned from your job, it was enough to buy a new set of clothes. Such as new pants, shorts, shirts, socks, and underwear. The clothes you had right now were the last clean pair available for the day. The dirty ones had to be washed in the washer machine. But you decided to that after you bought the new clothes.

Meanwhile, Kawai was in the fitting room with Rin and Mio. All three of them were trying out different clothes. Mio was the one who tried on four dresses, one was red which had no sleeves, it was one where you had to zip up the dress from behind your back. Second was a white dress, it had short sleeves, but the flaw of it was that the skirt on the bottom was a tad too short for her height. Third was kind of a black dress. There were two shirts in the same dress, there was a white one where it would cover the torso of the body, and the black shirt was where it was a small shirt that exposed the navel area and chest area where it would be covered by the white shirt.

"I think this looks better on Rin." Mio said.

"It's cute too." Kawai commented.

The fourth and final dress that she tried on was a dress with short sleeves that covered her shoulders, and the skirt was just the right size to cover her legs.

"Much better." Mio said.

"Great choice, it fits the color of your hair!" Rin commented.

Next was Rin, although she didn't want anything from the store at first, there was one thing that she liked. However it wasn't a shirt or pants, it was instead a bikini. This bikini she liked because it had a sky blue shade and it had dark blue colored traces of wind on it. Due to her incredible speed she used on the land, her opponents said that they would always feel a breeze before Rin would knock them off the land.

When Rin came out of the fitting room to show Kawai and Mio, they were surpised to know that she wanted a bikini.

"What do you think?" Rin said as she performed different poses.

"Oh so you're attracting the guys that way huh?" Mio said.

"Of course not!" Rin exclaimed.

Last but not least was Kawai, the clothes she tried on wasn't a dress or a bikini. They were casual clothes. The shirt she had underneath was a lavender colored shirt, it was provided with a jeans sweater jacket with a light shade of blue. The pants she tried on with the set were black yoga pants, and to add a little more, she puts on a silky and stylish scarf and a knitted hat.

She comes out of the fitting room to show her two friends. The second she reveals herself, the two were astonished.

"My gosh you look cute!" Mio complimented.

"Meh, it's fine. Good enough to impress your boyfriend." Rin commented.

"He's not my boyfriend! W-well...at least not yet." Kawai said.

"Ooh." Said both Mio and Rin.

"I'm sure he'll be amazed!" Mio said.

"You really think so?" Kawai asked.

"Of course!" Rin and Mio said.

"Thanks guys, I think I'll buy this after all." Kawai said.

Everyone made up their mind. Mio decided to buy that yellow dress, Rin bought the bikini and Kawai bought the jeans sweater jacket set, black yoga pants, the stylish scarf, and the knitted hat.

After trying on clothes constantly, it made the girls hungry for a little snack.

*Rin's stomach grumbles*

"Woah, looks like I'm empty. Should we go eat now Mio?" Rin asked.

"I guess it should be about time, plus I could use a seat about now. My legs are tired from all the walking." Mio complained.

"Mio, you're an elite and you're complaining for just a little walking?" Kawai asked.

The three went to the line and waited for their turn to order. Something came up when Rin mentioned something in particular.

"Kawai, wouldn't it be nice if you gave something to the person you like?"

"Um, I don't know...is it?" Kawai asked.

"Now that you mention it Rin, I think it would be necessary. Especially when he paid lunch for you, don't you think that you should repay him for his generosity?" Mio added.

"Now that I think about it, yeah." Kawai said.

"I think it's better if you buy him something now. Tell me what you're going to order before you go." Mio said.

"Just get me a sugar pretzel and a lemonade!"

"Got it, now go!" Mio said.

Kawai ran as fast as she could to the men's clothing store. She thought of buying you a jacket. She went up the escalator that lead to the second floor and ran to the men's version of "Sorayomi's Clothing Kingdom". When she made it, many guys were found. Some were by themselves, some with families, and there were a few girls. She stayed calm and carried on with the reason why she went here.

When walking to the jackets section of the store, she observed and examined each jacket on the rack. Suddenly, on the last one, it convinced her to buy that one for you. Without knowing, it was your favorite color, it had an adjustable hoodie and had no zipper. She took out her phone and started to text you.

 **Hey (y/n)** -Kawai

She waits for your text, seconds later you respond.

 **Who's this? Kawai?** -(Y/n)

 **That's me!** -Kawai

 **Kawai! Didn't expect you to text me all of a sudden.** -(Y/n)

 **Hey, I wanted to thank you again for yesterday. I'm at the mall right now, I want to repay you by giving you something.** -Kawai

 **You don't have to do that Kawai, it was all on me.** -(Y/n)

 **But I want to! I'll feel guilty if I don't!** -Kawai

After texting for a whole minute in front of the gift she was going to buy for you. She received an unexpected surprise.

 **Now that we're talking, where are you?** -Kawai

 **Right behind you, just about to give you a hug.** -(Y/n)

Just like you said, you were behind her the whole time. You slowly crept up behind her and quickly gave her a warm hug.

"Eek!" She yelped before she turned around just as she found out it was actually you.

You let go of her when she found out the identity of the person who hugged her.

"(Y/n)!" Kawai said.

Without trying to intend to, she gave you a nice and big hug. She moved her head against your chest. You blush as this was the first time a girl had ever hugged you. After seconds, she realized what she was doing and backs off quickly.

"Um...sorry." She said as she had a shade of pink in her cheeks.

"Um...don't worry...I...liked it." You said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." You blushed just as hard as her.

With no more words to start with, she grabbed the hoodie she was going to give you as a gift.

"This is the gift I was going to buy you." She showed it to you, the hoodie was colored (f/c).

"Hey, that's my favorite color!" You said.

"Really? Then I'm glad I got the right choice." She smiled which gave you a blush.

She walks to the line to buy the hoodie for you, you went along with her.

"So, what were you doing in the mall anyway? Were you hanging out with anyone here?" Kawai asked.

"No, I was running some errands for myself. It's been a few months and some of the clothes I have now are getting smaller for me. And so, I ended up here." You informed her.

"Ah, do you live with anyone?" She asked.

"No, why?" You asked as well.

"Nothing, just in case if anything special happens." She said which made you worry a bit.

"Uh, right." You said blandly.

"What about you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm just hanging with my friends." She said.

"That's nice, what are their names?" You asked.

"Mio and Rin." She said.

"They sound like nice people." You commented.

"Wait until you meet them, you'll probably change your mind."

"What do you mean by that?" You asked.

"Let's just say that they're...unique." She said.

"Oh...okay."

At the cash register, Kawai paid for the hoodie and asked the cashier to put it in the bag. You leave the store and stand in front of it. She hands you the bag and smiles at you.

"Here you go. Now we're even." She winked at you.

"Well, thank you Kawai." You thanked her.

Something odd then appeared of her. That smile she had just a minute ago disappeared. You wanted that beautiful smile of hers to return. An idea popped up in your mind, it might work, if she accepts that is.

"Hey Kawai." You said.

"Yes?" She said.

"I know we just met a day ago."

She nods.

"When I first met you."

 _What's he going to say?_ She thought.

"I started to get some kind of...feeling...when I'm around you."

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Do you really want me to say it?" You said.

 _No way, is he going to say it!?_ She thought.

"Do you want to go...on a date with me?" You blushed.

She blushes as well, you didn't know how long she wanted that question to be asked to her.

"Yes!" Kawai exclaims, she runs into your arms and hugs you.

"I'm glad you feel the same way!" She said.

"Great, I'm not the only one." You said happily.

"Want to have that date tomorrow, if possible?" You asked.

"Of course! I can't wait to tell the others!"

 _I never thought I would date a beautiful girl!_ You thought.


	4. KH -Ch4-

Monday, the day when everyone goes back to work or go back to school. Unfortunately the weekend ended so quickly. Most people would be disappointed. But out of all the people, you were looking forward for Monday ever since yesterday. When you woke up this morning in your bed from your apartment, the memory of the confession came into mind. Even though you met Kawai about two days ago, you still fell in love with her ever since that talk at the Sports'in'Buy. What made the situation even happier was that she felt the same way. But there was one thing, why would she fall in love with you? Since the date was planned to be today after classes were finished for the day, you would ask her just that. That date would almost be like a way to hang out with someone, especially when the date takes place at a karaoke rental building.

When it comes to dates, first you would have to take it easy. Just like baby steps, first you would start with something simple like something affordable. As the relationship progresses probably like a full year of dating, then it would be best to sometimes take her on a bit more of an expensive place. Like a fancy restaurant for example, only problem is that you'll need enough money to pay the amount due.

Kawai wasn't sure of going to a karaoke rental at first. But as soon as you explained the way private karaoke rentals worked, she managed to calm herself. That's when she agreed to go with you as the first official date.

 **At the Keijo academy...**

Kawai and her two friends can be seen training with the other elites by the side of the pool. The elites trained separately without the beginners. As for the elites the training was way intense and complex than the training the beginners received. The stadium was right next to the academy faced with the many windows of the classrooms. Where every student can see the elites in training through the window. For example just like how Nozomi would always do before she became an elite.

The training at the time was to group up into three and try to hit the retired professional Keijo player, Nagisa Ujibe. It was often rare even for the elites to give any physical contact with her. Just like what she would always say:

"They slowly get better day by day."

When it came to Kawai's team who were the last team to have their turn, Mio would whisper to each other for any strategy. As it was done, the three separated from each other and surrounded Nagisa.

"Strategy here, huh? Let me see how it turns out."

The three walk around the edge of the land while making eye contact with the retired Keijo player. Each second that was counted, the girls walked faster than they first did. When ten seconds had passed, the three were now jogging, then at fifteen, they were running around the land. Rin was the one who would always run the fastest, so she was two feet behind Kawai and shortly, she was then two feet away from Mio as well. Rin was now running half of capacity.

"If there were a limited time for you three to try to hit me then that would be a waste if time!" Nagisa commented.

She barely heard the movement of someone approaching her. Rin was behind her, about to strike her with her rear. Nagisa managed to dodge it by backing off, but she forgot that one of the girls were still running around the land. Mio took her chance to hit her as well, but it was dodged again. Rin ran quickly as possible to the retired Keijo player and tried hitting her again. At the same time, Mio tried striking Nagisa again. But to their dismay, she dodged both attacks again. Mio and Rin started getting a bit annoyed by her incredible dodging abilities. So they tried attacking her again at the same time repeatedly. But, none of those hits even made contact with her body.

"Try hitting me today, not tomorrow girls!" Nagisa said.

"We're trying!" Rin said.

Soon, Mio started slowing down her attacks due to the amount of energy she kept on using through her attacks. Rin however was kept on the same pace as she did before. With her increased lung capacity, she can last for a whole hour of either running or attacking.

 _Somethings missing. Wait! Where's that magenta-haired girl?_ Nagisa thought.

Things went to a different turn.

"Now Rin!" Mio said.

Mio and Rin swung their rears to Nagisa's feet, but as expected, she dodged them. According to plan. When Nagisa jumped, she forgot about Kawai for a little there. But when she looked of what was in front of her, she saw Kawai's face in front of her. Something was odd about her, usually she would look all serious with her eyes having that sinister expression. This time, she had on her normal look. Nagisa was so focused on her expression than on her surroundings. It was then when Kawai's rear was now one foot away from her torso. It was now known, as a success.

"Oof!" Nagisa said as she was hit, which she ended up falling off the land by Kawai.

The water splashes and the elites cheer for them. Mio breathes heavily and Rin celebrates.

"Great job girls." Nagisa said as she pulls herself up to the land.

"Thank you!" Both Mio and Rin said.

"Hey, what's wrong with your friend there?" Nagisa asked.

The two look at Kawai who was sitting in the ground, seemingly shaking. They had no other idea what she was nervous for. It was then when they realized the event that was about to take place later today.

Mio and Rin approach Kawai who was on the ground and ask her what was wrong.

"You nervous because of the date?" Mio asked as she pats Kawai's back.

She looks up at her and nods.

"We're done for the day. Let's go to the bathing room."

 **At your place...**

You were in charge of cleaning up the classroom after school had ended. Only one thing left to do now was to take the trash to the incinerator at the back of the school. You picked up the bag filled with trash and made your way down stairs all the way to the back of the school where the incinerator was located. While the trash was being burnt, you went to the room where the teachers were located. Upon entering the room, several students were there as well. It was because that they probably had cleaning duty as well. You approached your teacher and told her that the room was now clean.

"I cleaned the classroom." You said.

"Excellent work (y/n), you may go home. See you tomorrow." She said.

"Thank you, goodbye!" You said as you opened the door and left.

After leaving the university, you walked your way to your apartment building. By checking the time from your phone, it was 3:35 pm.

"Two more hours until our date starts." You said, as you were sweating a bit.

 **In the academy's bathing room...**

"How are you feeling, Kawai?" Mio asked.

"A little better." She replied.

Rin grabs Kawai's hand to investigate.

"You're still a little shaky." Rin commented.

"Of course she is, it is her first date after all!" Mio said out loud, causing all the girls in the room to have their attention.

"Ooh, is someone going to have date?" One of the girls in the room had said.

Immediately, Nozomi comes up to Kawai.

"Wow, really Kawai?" Nozomi said.

"Y-yeah, but it's not a big deal." Kawai said.

"Not a big deal? Of course it's a big deal! I bet none of us had a boyfriend before!" Nozomi said.

"I had a boyfriend!" Someone said in the background.

"Well, most of us. Especially me. Last time I talked to a guy other than my little brother was my neighbor with the same age as me!" Nozomi said.

"That's because you spend all of your time watching Keijo races." Sayaka said.

"Hey!" Nozomi said.

"Don't give up just yet Nozomi! There's plenty of guys in the world!" Kawai said.

"I know, but it's going to be hard to approach a guy. Especially when we're in an all girls school." Nozomi said being all down.

"Don't worry. You'll get a guy some how!" Mio said, patting Nozomi's back firmly.

"Ow ow ow!" Nozomi said.

Two hours had passed since then. It was now time to go to the date you and Kawai had to go to. You told her to meet you at the train station. Since this wasn't a date to a restaurant, just prepared her hair, brushed her teeth and puts on her casual clothes that she bought yesterday. Without knowing, Mio and Rin were outside the bathroom door when she came out.

"So a date to the karaoke rental room huh?" Mio asked.

"Yup, I'm kind of nervous though." Kawai said.

"Don't worry my dear Hanabi!" Mio said.

"We know that you sing pretty good Kawai, there's nothing to worry about!" Rin commented.

"You guys think so?" Kawai said.

"Mhm." Said both Mio and Rin.

"Knock him dead, but not literally." Rin said.

"Alright, see you later!" Kawai said as she got out the dorm's door.

"Later!" They both said.

The door closes, leaving the two alone.

"Bet you that she kisses him on the first date!" Mio said.

"Not even!" Rin replied.

When leaving the academy's campus, she walks her way to the station. It wasn't long when until she made it to her destination. She starts looking around the station to find you. You made it at the station, the same time she did. You did the same by looking around the station to try to find the magenta-haired beauty.

During minutes of searching, you couldn't even find her. That was until you received a message. You take out your phone and find out that Kawai was the one texting you. Immediately, you start texting her back.

 **Where are you?** -Kawai

 **At the station.** -(y/n)

 **How long did you wait?** -Kawai

 **Not long, I just got here.** -(y/n)

 **Same.** -Kawai

 **What part of the station are you at?** -(y/n)

 **North.** -Kawai

 **I'm there too! How come I don't see you?** -(y/n)

Suddenly, you felt yourself being hugged by someone from behind.

"That is because I'm right behind you!" Kawai said.

"Kawai!" You said in surprise.

"I knew I would find you here!" She said.

"Good to know."

You look at her face and down to her feet. She wore the jeans sweater, the yoga pants, knitted hat, and the stylish scarf.

"Kawai...you look...pretty tonight." You complimented her.

"Oh...um...thank you. I-I figured that it would be best if I wore this since it's a bit chilly at night." She blushed.

"You look h-handsome yourself." She complimented you.

"Th-thank you." You said.

The train later arrives, you two were just in time to take the train. You looked at her in the eyes.

"Ready to go Kawai?" You asked.

She nods.

"Yeah, I'm ready!" She said.

"Off we go then." You said.

The two of you left the station and went inside the train to go to the city. You find two seats for the two of you. Both of you sat down and waited until the train closed their doors and leave the station to go the city. Where the building with the karaoke room rentals were located. Now, what was awaited was how the date would turn out. Mostly, will it all go as planned or will it be just like any other normal date?


	5. KH -C5-

All was quiet, not a single person in the train talked. The only sound that can be heard were the wheels of the train rolling their way to the next stop. It never took a long time to get there from the Hyogo prefecture. This time, it felt like an eternity to get there. It was awkward at the time, usually you would talk to Kawai easily. But for now, you didn't have the energy to even talk to her. Though, it was your first date, it would have to be expected.

"Kawai."

"Yes?" She said.

"Are you excited?" You asked.

"Sort of." She said.

"How come, you nervous or something?" You asked.

"Exactly...it's been a while since I sang." She said.

"Sang? You used to sing some karaoke before?"

"That's right, I used to. I'm not sure how I'll do when I actually sing again. It'll probably be horrible." She said.

"Don't say that, I'm sure your beautiful voice won't change. Maybe it'll be even better than before!" You commented.

"Aw, you think so?" She blushed by your sudden compliment.

"I'm sure of it! But now that we're talking about this, when was the last time you sang?"

"Five years ago." She said.

A short silence occurred between you two.

"Well, that's going to be a problem." You commented.

"If you're trying to make me feel better, then you're doing a bad job!" She said firmly.

"Sorry...my mistake." You apologized as you turn your head down to the floor.

She took sight of your appearance, feeling bad about her reaction towards him. Kawai leans her head closer to yours. Without sensing it, she gave you a kiss on the cheek. It made you blush that you figured out that the girl you longed a kiss from had gave you a kiss on your cheek. Even though it wasn't a direct kiss on your lips, it would be good for now.

"Kawai." You said as you touched the cheek that Kawai kissed on.

She chuckles as she saw the visible blush on your face.

"Just a little sorry gift for you." She winked.

"I get a bit angry at times when I get stressed out, so...sorry?" She said.

"No, it's fine. It was mostly my fault for saying that, sorry about that." You said.

"I guess...we're even again." She said.

After a while of sitting on the bench in the train, the train suddenly stopped. As well as the lights, turned off from both the train and the train station nearby. People started to gossip and talk of what could be happening. After five minutes, one of the staff members of the train came inside the train section of where you and Kawai were located with a flashlight in hand.

"Is everyone all right here? Anybody hurt?" He looked around with the flashlight, everyone was all right.

"Great, now the situation here. Something happened with the power from the rails and this train. We'll find out of what's causing this and fix it right away. Please bare with us. We'll be back on track as soon as possible, sorry for the delay."

At that, the staff member left the section and went to the other section of the train. People started talking after he left, just to make things less awkward.

"I'm sorry that this happened Kawai! Please forgive me!" You said.

"No, no, no, it's not your fault (y/n)! I'm fine with this. Besides, it kind of reminds me of a certain zombie movie that I watched before." She said without realizing what she just said, which surprised you.

"What?"

"I mean, uh I didn't say anything!" She blushed in embarrassment while looking away. You

"No need to worry, I watch those types of movies too." You said which made her look your way in surprise.

"You heard me, I like zombie movies."

"You do?" Kawai asked.

"Of course, I sometimes play video games of zombies as well!" You added.

"That's funny, you sound just like me, except that I don't usually play video games."

"Understandable."

"So...you don't think that it's weird that I like zombie movies?" She asked you.

"No, everyone has their own taste after all. But never let anyone judge you of what you're fond of the most!" You told her.

"I'll be sure to remember that." She said.

Kawai hugs you for your support, until the lights turn back on.

"Huh, that was fast." You commented.

The train then started moving, continuing the travel to your destination. The area where your date with Kawai will take place at. It takes at least an hour and twenty minutes in total to get from Awaji Island over to Kobe. A new railway system was built beside the Akashi Kaikyo bridge. With the technology Japan now had, it was possible to build the project. During the crossing through the bridge, you spot Kawai looking at the beautiful scene of the ocean. The sun was close to setting, a quarter of the sun can still be seen by the ocean.

"You know (y/n), this is the part of the trip that I love the most. The fact that I get to travel to many places. I've always wanted to go to Kobe, someday when it's possible, can we go to that big Ferris wheel at Kobe?" She asked.

"Maybe over the summer. You like traveling?"

"Ever since I was little. I always enjoyed it when my dad takes the family to a trip somewhere in Japan. I would always get excited during the ride, even if it's a trip to the convenience store a few blocks away, I'll get excited either way." She said with a smile.

"You sound like a cute girl back then." You said.

"What do you think of me now?" She asked to you.

"I wouldn't say cute, but gorgeous actually." You complimented her which caused her to blush.

"Why, thank you." She said with a smile.

After the long ride in the train, the two of you made it by the train station of Kobe. It would return in two and a half hours. Just enough time to walk to the Karaoke building and singing your heart out for a while. Upon arriving at the building, you opened the door for Kawai.

"Thank you!"she said.

"You're welcome." You replied.

She enters the building and you go after her. The cashier of the place welcomes you both.

"Welcome, two people for karaoke?" He asked.

"Yes please." You said.

"That'll be ¥1170 please." He said.

You handed him the money, and he gave you a do not intrude sign to put on the door knob. For the room you are using.

"Have fun you two." He said.

"Thank you!" You and Kawai said.

You walk Kawai to one of the vacant karaoke rooms. Upon entering, it was a dark room that had few colorful flashing lights, three white couches, a book with all the songs listed, and finally the karaoke machine. The two of you sat down on the couch and grabbed the song list. At first, Kawai was going to be first to sing but it was noticeable that Kawai was nervous. Due to the amount of shaking she did when she first entered the room. So you did her a favor and found a way for her to calm down.

"Kawai, if you want...I can sing first."

"Really? You would do that? Thank you!" She said.

She immediately gave you the song book and ran to the couch beside you.

"Good luck!" She said.

 _She really was nervous!_ You thought.

Just to start things off for the rest of the day, you picked a song that would be some what in the mood. You search up the song in the program of the karaoke machine and select the song that you chose. Now the song starts in a countdown of five seconds.

"Good luck!" She said.

"Thanks."

The song starts.

 _You're alone in the rain_

 _Been thinking of you_

 _You can't stop your tears_

 _When you stayed with me just before I want to know_

 _Do you love me_

Kawai becomes astonished by your singing voice. It was way different than your normal voice tone you use to talk with.

 _How long you had to wait for me_

 _You can't think of yesterday I got in a fight_

 _When you saw me_

 _But I couldn't talk and sprawled out on the floor_

 _So it's too late_

This next part was going to be Kawai's favorite part of the song, even though it's the first time hearing it for herself.

 _Oh Girl, How can I speak with you_

 _If you could hear my secret_

 _Now I really want to talk_

 _It's a shame_

 _Oh, Did you know_

 _A way that you can find what you seek_

 _You'll be stronger for real_

For a minute there Kawai was close to crying, of how beautiful your singing voice was.

"For a minute there...I was close to shedding a tear. Not just because of the song, but because of your beautiful singing voice (y/n)." She said.

"Oh, thank you. To be honest, I didn't know I had that in me." You replied.

"Then you're a talented singer!" She said.

"Now, it's your turn now." You said.

"Oh...right. But don't laugh at me after I'm done, promise?" She said.

"Promise."

Kawai scrolls through the song list, and finally finds the song she would sing. She chooses the song and the countdown starts from five.

"Good luck Kawai, sing your heart out!" You encouraged her.

The piano starts in the song, but she doesn't sing. She was still nervous, about singing in front of her date. You think of a way to make things better, so you got an idea.

"Kawai, I'll sing with you! Come sit by me!" You suggested.

"O-okay." She said.

She sits beside you and brings the mic closer to your and her mouth so the microphone can catch the voices. The lyrics then pop up the screen, Kawai was first to sing. But she starts a bit rough, you can tell the amount of how nervous she is when she sings at first.

 _I feel lonely even in the crowd_

 _Every face, tired eyes_

 _It's not for me I wonder how does my life go on?_

 _Many chances I have seen before But no more_

The next part, you join in the singing. Slowly, she starts to sing better.

 _Somebody knocked on my door_

 _I woke up feeling empty like a hall way_

 _And away_

 _The sweet days have past me by_

 _There's no storm it won't stop I better wait more_

After this part, the two of you sing this whole part.

 _Just everything about you_

 _Can't stop my self_

 _Something's just begun_

 _Tell me why I will think about you_

 _Don't go away_

 _I will stay for you_

 _Frustration hit me hard, this morning_

 _It's the light of my heart, and only I can see_

 _How much I wanna wait for the moment_

 _No place for me had hope_

 _And now it's different_

 _Sometimes it's hard for me_

 _But everybody follows what they want_

 _Don't you know?_

 _All sweet days have past me by_

 _There's no storm, it won't stop_

 _Someone told me so_

The song repeats the lines again, but this time you let her sing it by herself. Now, she sings to her full potential, just like how she sang back then.

 _Just everything about you_

 _Can't stop my self_

 _Something's just begun_

 _Tell me why_

 _I will think about you_

 _Don't go away_

 _I will stay for you_

 _Frustration hit me hard, this morning_

 _It's the light of my heart, and only I can see_

 _How much I wanna wait for the moment_

 _No place for me had hope_

 _And now it's different_

 _Sometimes it's hard for me_

 _But everybody follows what they want_

 _Don't you know?_

 _All sweet days have past me by_

 _There's no storm, it won't stop Someone told me so_

 _Another day_

 _Another time_

 _Another sky, We've seen before_

 _Believe your self_

 _Believe your words_

 _Believe your choices made you strong_

 _Remember me?_

 _Remember days_

 _That you're the only one who can live my life with smiles and hopes_

The final part of the sing was what led to the two of you to share something unforgettable. You sing this along with Kawai, on the last three lines both of you look into each other's eyes.

 _So I said everything about you_

 _Can't stop my self_

 _Something's just begun_

 _Tell me why I will think about you_

 _Don't go away I will wait for you_

All is quiet, the song finishes. Everything that you and she focused on were looking into each other's eyes. You look at her sparkly and magenta eyes, while she looks into your shiny and (e/c) eyes. Both of you glanced at each other's lips, and leaned close to each other. For the first time in your life, you shared your first kiss with a beautiful girl, which is Kawai Hanabi. You hugged her with all your might as she did the same to you. Soon, the two of you had to part from each other.

"Wow." She said.

"Wow." You said as well.

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" You asked.

"Totally!" She smiled.

 **A year later...**

You have been Kawai's boyfriend for a whole year now. Today was your first anniversary with her. You wanted to celebrate with her over a special date, but for some reason she said that it wasn't necessary. There were some things that she wanted to talk about with you. She wanted to talk somewhere private, so she suggested that the place where it should take place was at your apartment.

After waiting for about an hour for her arrival, you became worried of what she wanted to talk about. Could it be because you weren't romantic enough, or she could maybe break up with you. It couldn't be decided, you just had to wait and see.

The door bell rings. You ran to the door and look through the peeking hole, it was Kawai. However, she was wearing a mysterious, long jacket. You open the door and greet her.

"Hey Kawai."

"H-hi." She said.

She seemed to be blushing, it could be because of embarrassment. But embarrassed of what?

"So what were you going to tell me?" You asked.

"Here it goes...you heard of Keijo?" She asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

She sighs and stands up, she unties the belt of her jacket and reveals herself. To your surprise, she was actually wearing a yellow swimsuit with two blue stripes on it. She blushes as she shows her skin to you.

"(Y/n)...I-I'm a Keijo player." She said.

"You...a Keijo player?"

"Yeah."

A moment of silence occurred. You broke the silence.

"Are you mad?" She asked.

"Why would I be mad!" You exclaimed, causing her to get surprised.

"I don't care if you're a Keijo player or not, I'll support you either way!" You hugged her quickly, not focusing on the fact that she was wearing a swimsuit.

"Even if I quit...would you still love me?" She asked.

"Always will, until I die!" You said.

She starts tearing up tears of joy.

"I'm glad to hear that!" She sobbed as she pushes you away and pulls you back to give you a smooch.

A long and warm kiss that would last a long while. Since it was a vacation for that day, she decided to spend the night at your place. Even though nothing exciting happened in bed that night, doesn't mean that it will never happen. Te two of your spent the rest of your lives together, and many things were planned in the future, including marriage.

The end.

...

Songs used:

Hiroyuki Sawano- I want to know ft. Benjamin Anderson

Hiroyuki Sawano- The Way ft. Sayulee

 **Happy holidays!**


End file.
